


A Generic Title Relevant to FFXV and King's Glaive (A Compilation of One Shots)

by mildsoap



Category: Final Fantasy XV, King's Glaive
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildsoap/pseuds/mildsoap
Summary: Read the title.





	A Generic Title Relevant to FFXV and King's Glaive (A Compilation of One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Aurelia calls Nyx when her power goes out in hopes that he can pick up a bag of ice on his way over. Sorely disappointed when he informs her that the store doesn’t have any, she finds there’s a happy surprise behind every misery.

"Please tell me you're picking up ice."

Insomnia was sweltering. Aurelia could've sworn that it was the walls' doing— the dome protecting the city acting as a military grade greenhouse. She knew that realistically the king's barrier wasn't actually glass or plastic, but it didn't change the fact that she felt like she was suffocating. Though, one thing nagged at her. The heat would've been bearable had the power for her grid not gone out. So now, here she lay, across the wooden floor that sucked no heat from her, on the phone with Nyx asking that he bring ice on his way over.

"Aure, princess, I'm looking and I'm not seeing ice," he replied softly. For him, this heat wave was _nothing_. Galahd, his homeland, was normally this warm and while uncomfortable in his leather uniform, was a welcome change of pace in Insomnia's weather. "I think they're out."

A groan on the other line made the corner of his mouth quirk up. Aurelia, to say the least, had a way with words. Nyx bit back his smile as he turned in the tiny convenience store, scanning for the ice that Aurelia had called and begged so kindly for. There really wasn't any, which wasn't a surprise to him in _this_ weather.

" _What the fuck do you mean they're out?_ " She'd called him for this? Aurelia sighed and let her face rest on the only cool spot left on the floor in defeat. It wasn't Nyx's fault that there wasn't ice or power or that it was damn near a million degrees out, so why was she so frustrated with him? Expecting a harsh retort from him, Aurelia closed her eyes and braced herself. Much to her surprise, however, Nyx only laughed.

"Babe, it's a hundred degrees and the power's out. Of course they're out of ice," he calmly told her. Another groan from her confirmed to him that she knew logically that there wouldn't be any ice in the corner store. Everyone else in the same grid was suffering just as she was. Nyx clicked his tongue and shook his head, knowing that the heat was getting to her. There was no way she was studying like she should have been. "They have beer, though," he offered, pulling at the front of his uniform as he sauntered towards the beverage aisle.

Silence from Aurelia made him hesitant. Generally, she didn't drink with Nyx— either because he made her feel too young, or because she didn't like the beer he'd bring over. Lazily looking over the colorful labels behind the glass door with pursed lips, Nyx waited for her answer. When he didn't get one quick enough from her, he threw out that "the beer is cold."

"Sold. Just hurry up, please?"

"Sure thing, princess." Nyx chuckled into the phone before saying a quick goodbye and pulling open one of the fridges to grab a case of cider. It wasn't necessarily beer but it was close enough that he could drink it while keeping Aurelia happy, too. Plus, it was chilled, and that's all that really mattered. The glaive paid for the case and was quickly on his way, crossing the seven blocks to Aurelia's apartment in hardly any time at all.

Inside the building, it was dark. Nyx had to use his phone's flashlight to guide him to the stairwell so he could go up to the fifth floor where Aurelia lived. By the time he got to her front door, a sheen of sweat had formed along his hairline. Hopefully, the power company would be able to resolve the issue quickly so that when Nyx crawled into bed with Aure later that night, it wouldn't become unbearable. He rapped his knuckles against the door before letting himself in, gingerly making his way to the kitchen.

"You seriously need to start locking your door," Nyx said, setting the beer case on the counter before turning to see Aurelia half naked and sprawled out on her stomach on the floor behind the sofa. Her eyes were closed and her face scrunched up in frustration, telling Nyx that she wasn't interested in a lecture at the moment because it was too hot for her to give a damn. But Nyx no longer felt the need to remind her how dangerous it was for her to be that reckless.

His eyes raked across her curves, taking in the sight before him.

Now silent, Nyx began shedding his uniform. He was slow and meticulous in this process, his eyes never leaving Aurelia's frame on the floor. First were his boots, set by the half wall near the door, then his coat, easily and respectfully draped over the same wall, and finally his shirt, carelessly pulled from his back to join his boots on the floor. Nyx bit back a groan at feeling the air against his bare skin, the temperature difference already so much more pleasant. While his body cooled down, he forced his attention away from Aurelia so he could open the cider case and give her something to drink.

When his large hand wrapped around one of the chilled glass bottles, Nyx smiled mischievously. He didn't bother grabbing a second bottle, his thoughts now on Aurelia who was still stretched out on the floor. Too dazed by the heat to pay attention to what Nyx was doing, she huffed and turned her face so that her other cheek was pressed to the floor. It didn't do much good for her in the long run, but it was a temporary relief that she took without complaint.

"Princess," Nyx called for her as he sat beside her on the floor. He was careful to not let his clothed leg touch her in fear that his still-too-hot leather pants would set her off. When he got a grumble in response, Nyx smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the exposed skin between her shoulders. "I brought you something that might help."

This made her perk up slightly, her eyes glaring through her lashes. Nyx's smile only grew wider, his hand passing off the bottle to his other. Slow to bring the bottle to the back of her thigh, he could only laugh when she jumped at the sudden iciness. 

" _Hey_ ," Aurelia gasped, her hand quickly coming to bat Nyx's away. Nyx, however, was faster. His fingers locked around her wrist and pinned it down against the floor while he continued to roll the side of the bottle along her leg. She squirmed away with another gasp when he moved the bottle to her other thigh. " _Nyx_ , stop it!"

"You wanted to cool down, didn't you?" Nyx asked, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. Another jerk from her made him pull the bottle away and loosen his grip on her wrist. It didn't take much for Aurelia to free herself and sit up, swatting him on the chest with the back of her hand while simultaneously attempting to keep a scowl on her face. Though, this grew increasingly difficult when Nyx bent forward and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

"I hate you," Aurelia sighed when Nyx pulled away. He snorted and shook his head, the all too familiar smug look crossing his face as he reached out and tapped his knuckle on the underside of her chin. She snapped her teeth playfully at his hand and stuck her tongue out when he drew away, both of them giggling quietly.

"Really?" he asked once they fell silent. "Wouldn't have gotten that from the way you begged me to not stop last night," Nyx finished his thought, twisting the cap off his cider with a grin as he took a swig. Aurelia scoffed. Was that what he thought? Her hand leapt from her lap before she could stop it and slapped against Nyx's chest to give him a lighthearted shove. He grunted at the sudden force, his eyes widening in disbelief as he fell back onto his elbow.

"Well, I was going to thank you for the beer, but..." Aurelia trailed off as she moved onto her hands and knees, crawling to him with her knees straddling his thigh. She leaned down and smiled sweetly as her hand smoothed across his chest, her face mere inches from Nyx's. Caught off-guard and flustered by her sudden approach, Nyx could only blink in astonishment at her. Her hair cascaded down above his face to create a screen as she moved even closer, Nyx licking his lips in anticipation. Ready for her to kiss him, he found himself swallowing thickly. Usually it was _him_ making _her_ nervous, not the other way around. Aurelia, however, had other plans.

She beamed widely at him as her hand wrapped around his, gripping the neck of the cider bottle tightly and stealing it away while he was blinded by her proximity. Aurelia sat back on Nyx's thigh with the bottle nestled against her chest and stuck her tongue out with a giggle. Realizing he'd just been played, Nyx collapsed dramatically on his back in defeat and let out a weak laugh.

"Thanks for the beer, babe," Aurelia said, patting his chest as she got to her feet. Nyx didn't move as he watched her stand, exhaling with a smirk. Admiration was clear in his expression as he took in the sight of her drinking from the bottle, the corners of his lips twisting up when she scrunched her nose up at the taste. Shaking her head, she held the bottle out to him and smacked her lips with distaste. "No, never mind. You can keep it."

Nyx scoffed and sat up to take the bottle, his other hand gripping her wrist so he could pull her down to the floor with him. A loud cry from her had the both of them laughing, Nyx setting the bottle down next to them as he tangled his fingers into her hair. Before she could protest, he locked his lips with hers and exhaled softly, tasting the cider as he kissed her tenderly.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," Aurelia murmured against his lips. "Even if I don't have power."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, princess."


End file.
